Our Secrets
by Sexy Rose
Summary: "Maafkan aku Jongin. Maafkan keegoisanku. Aku hanya tidak rela dia bersamamu" /Kaisoo/Kailu/Hunhan/ Warning! MPREG!


**Our Secret**

**by: Sexy Rose**

.

Xi Luhan. Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo. Oh Sehun. Byun Bekhyun

Rating T+

MPREG

.

.

.

**Muqaddimah**

Jalan ceritanya mudah ditebak. Mungkin pairnya saja yang agak ruwet karna ini melibatkan cinta segi banyak. hehehe... Dan untuk cara membacanya harap dilihat tanggal dan waktunya dulu biar gak bingung.

Tanpa banyak cuap-cuap lagi, langsung saja dibaca fanficnya, semoga kalian suka. ^^

.

.

.

* * *

**May 03, 2013**

**-Night. Luhan's room-**

* * *

.

"eenngghh"

sreeett

"eeennggghh"

sreeeetttt

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat pada pasangannya. "Kenapa daritadi kau menghindar? ayolah Lu..." Laki-laki itu merengek. Berharap seseorang yang sekarang berada dibawah tubuhnya mau mengerti kebutuhannya.

"Maaf Sehun, aku tidak bisa." Luhan, laki-laki manis bermata rusa mencoba menolak 'keinginan' Sehun dengan halus. Perlahan ia dorong dada Sehun agar mau menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kau mau aku yang menjadi _bottom_?"

Luhan menatap Sehun untuk mencari kepastian atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dan sepertinya Sehun serius dengan ucapannya, tapi tetap saja saat ini Luhan tak ada hasrat untuk bercinta. Ia kembali mencoba menolak 'keinginan' Sehun dengan halus. "Maaf Sehunnie, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Sehun mendengus kesal karna sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan dan duduk disampingnya. Diambilnya sebatang rokok dimeja nakas, memantiknya lalu menghisapnya pelan.

"Kau memikirkan Kim Jongin lagi?" tanya Sehun malas.

"..."

"Ck! Jelas-jelas dia mencampakkanmu, tapi kau masih memikirkannya." Sehun dengan kesal menghembuskan asap rokoknya keatas. Bola matanya berputar untuk menatap punggung Luhan yang berbaring membelakanginya. "Bahkan aku yakin sekarang dia sudah hidup bahagia dengan pasangan dan calon anaknya"

Luhan memilih tidak menanggapi apa yang Sehun bicarakan. Ia tetap pada posisinya dengan keadaan diam tak bersuara. Ia tidak tidur. Hanya merasa lelah dengan hidup yang terus mempermainkannya. Mempermainkan nasibnya. Mempermainkan cintanya.

_Kau hanya tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan Sehunnie._

.

.

.

* * *

**May 03, 2013**

**-Morning. Kyungsoo and Jonging's wedding party-**

* * *

.

Disinilah Luhan sekarang. Duduk didalam sebuah ruang pesta mewah bernuansa emas yang tampak indah dan berkelas. Pesta megah itu dilengkapi dengan iringan musik klasik dari orchestra terkenal yang mengalun lembut disegala penjuru ruangan. Hidangan sekelas restoran bintang lima juga sudah tersaji nikmat diatas meja.

Setiap tamu undangan terlihat sibuk memberikan ucapan selamat pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengikat janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Mereka semua datang untuk sekedar berbagi tawa dan canda pada kedua mempelai yang tengah berbahagia. Luhan menatap pemandangan menyakitkan itu dari posisi duduknya. Hatinya nyeri bagai dihujam ribuan paku saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tersenyum mesra, berbagi kebahagian yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

_Ini salah,_

_Seharusnya aku yang berada disana, bukan dia._

_._

"Mereka sangat serasi yah?" Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki bermata sipit pecinta _eyeliner_ duduk disamping Luhan sengaja datang untuk menginterupsi pikirannya. Jemari lentiknya memegang sebuah mangkuk berisi salad buah yang sesekali diaduknya.

"Kyungsoo bilang kalau Jongin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya" Baekhyun diam sejenak. Memasukkan buah stroberi kedalam mulutnya. "Dan Jongin bilang kalau Kyungsoo adalah harta terindah yang harus dilindunginya."

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tampak tidak bersalah dan kembali memasukkan buah stoberi kedalam mulutnya. Jujur, Luhan memang kurang menyukai temannya ini. Tepatnya kurang menyukai bibirnya yang tipis. Banyak yang bilang kalau orang memiliki bibir tipis mulutnya tajam. Dan itu terbukti, mulut Baekhyun sangat tajam.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip yang beredar di kantor?" Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Luhan. "Mereka bilang Kyungsoo sudah hamil dua bulan. Oleh sebab itu Jongin menikahinya." Kini mata penuh _eyeliner_ itu menatap Luhan yang mulai terlihat kesal. "Tidakkah menurutmu Jongin benar-benar hebat? Baru enam bulan pacaran, Kyungsoo sudah hamil. Kenapa saat Jongin denganmu dulu, kau tak kunjung hamil? padahal kalian sudah dua tahun pacaran?"

Luhan kesal tapi memilih tidak peduli. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sendiri sambil terus mengunyah stroberi dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba jari telunjuknya bergerak keatas seperti mendapat ide dari Tuhan, "ahh... aku tahu. Itu pasti karna bentuk bokong Kyungsoo yang berisi, mangkanya dia cepat hamil. _Aigoo_~ beruntung sekali Jongin."

Perkataan Baekhyun yang tak berbobot membuat Luhan ingin melempar vas bunga yang ada diatas dimeja tepat kearah tempurung kepalanya. Tapi ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Meskipun otak Baekhyun rusak, mulutnya akan tetap berfungsi dengan baik. Entah darimana pula laki-laki centil itu mendapat teori hubungan bentuk bokong dengan kehamilan?

Baekhyun terus saja mengoceh, namun Luhan juga terus memilih tak menanggapi semua gosip murahan yang Baekhyun obral. Luhan malah mengambil gelas _sampagne_ yang ada didepan mereka dan langsung meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Kepalanya pun mulai pusing, ia sadar ini sudah gelas kesekian yang ia minum.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Luhan yakin tidak akan bisa pulang sendiri. Mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk berbahaya bukan? Ia bisa saja mengalami kecelakaan yang berujung pada kematian. Meskipun sebenarnya memang mati yang ia inginkan sekarang. Akan tetapi Luhan tersadar bahwa ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan antara dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

_Masalah rumit yang tidak akan selesai dengan menggunakan kata maaf._

Ruangan semakin sesak. Tamu undangan terus berdatangan. Euforia kebahagiaan malah terasa semakin menertawakan kesedihan Luhan. Tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini, Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan gedung. Sedetik kemudian ia mengambil ponsel dari saku dalam jasnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Sehun, bisa kau jemput aku sekarang?"

.

.

.

* * *

**April 03, 2013**

**-Night. Office-**

* * *

.

Lembur. Hanya segelintir orang yang menyukai kata itu. Atau bahkan tidak ada yang menyukainya sama sekali. Lagipula siapa yang rela menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama timbunan kertas? Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Dia sudah sangat lelah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dikala semua orang sedang terlelap saat ini.

Tidak ingin bosnya kalap dipagi hari karna laporannya belum selesai, Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir kopi pahit agar rasa kantuknya menghilang. Dan dengan mengesampingkan semua rasa penat yang ada dibahunya ia pergi ke _pantry_ yang ada dilantai bawah.

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti dipintu masuk ketika melihat ada orang lain didalam _pantry_. Tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengenali siapa orang itu. Dari lekuk punggungnya, dari caranya bersenandung kecil, dari bau _vanilla latte_ yang menguar diseluruh ruang, Luhan tahu jika laki-laki yang ada didepannya adalah Kim Jongin, mantan kekasihnya.

Awalnya Luhan ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam, ia tetap berdiri mematung dipintu masuk tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan ketika kakinya baru bergerak mundur selangkah, Jongin sudah memergoki keberadaannya. Dari sorot matanya yang membelalak lebar laki-laki itu tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Luhan.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Luhan dan Jongin sudah duduk dimeja _pantry_ dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Meskipun gugup namun Luhan tetap berusaha membuka percakapan setelah beberapa saat diselimuti keheningan.

Katakanlah Luhan bodoh, tidak punya otak, atau mati rasa. Bisa-bisanya ia mengajak mantan pacar -yang sekarang membencinya- mengobrol hanya berdua saja didalam ruang yang sunyi. Tapi Luhan sadar jika tidak selamanya mereka terus saling menghindar. Ia dan Jongin harus bicara. Bicara tentang kesalahpahaman dalam hubungan mereka bertiga.

"Sungguh pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali, Lu." Jawab Jongin dengan nada sinis. Iris hitamnya menatap Luhan tajam. "Tentu saja kami hidup sangat bahagia."

Luhan menuduk. Jongin tetap menatapnya tajam. Luhan diam. Jongin juga tak bersuara. Keduanya kembali ditemani suasana hening hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara deritan kursi dari arah Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut sudah hampir keluar _pantry_ ketika Luhan memanggil namanya.

"Jongin! a—aku mohon jangan salah paham." Luhan tergagap. "a—ku mohon jangan percaya dengan semua rumor yang beredar dikantor. Aku— aku—" Kata-kata Luhan tercekat. Kedua matanya menatap punggung Jongin dengan penuh asa.

Jongin mendesis. Ia berbalik menghadap Luhan namun tetap diam pada posisinya. "Aku kenapa Lu? Apa yang mau katakan, hah?" Nada bicara Jongin mulai meninggi, "KATAKAN SAJA APA MAUMU, BRENGSEK!"

Luhan kaget. Tubuhnya tersentak. Tangannya gemetar. Selama mengenal Jongin Luhan tidak pernah melihat Jongin semarah ini. Bahkan kata kasar pun jarang Luhan dengar dari mulut Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Merasa bersalah? Merasa berdosa?" Jongin menghujani Luhan dengan rentetan pertanyaan sarkastik. Luhan tetap diam tanpa mampu bersuara. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan airmata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak salah paham ketika aku melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi saat melihatmu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak salah paham ketika mendengar Kyungsoo terus memanggil namamu dalam mimpi buruknya? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENYURUHKU TIDAK SALAH PAHAM SAAT MELIHAT ORANG YANG KUCINTAI MENDERITA KARNAMU, BAJINGAN?!"

Luhan semakin terisak karna teriakan Jongin. Bulir airmatanya terus mengalir sebagai ungkapan dari rasa takut dan rasa sesal yang teramat dalam. Ia sadar ia salah. Akan tetapi tidak bisakah Jongin mendengar penjelasannya dulu?

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo Lu." Jongin terus berbicara namun kali ini dengan emosi yang lebih terkontrol. "Tapi aku yakin jika itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk hingga mampu membuat orang selembut Kyungsoo mengalami trauma saat melihatmu."

Tak ada reaksi yang Luhan tunjukkan membuat Jongin terus melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bulan depan kami akan menikah." Luhan kembali terkejut. Ia tatap wajah Jongin berharap kebohongan. "Jadi aku mohon jangan ganggu Kyungsoo lagi. Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kandasnya hubungan kita. Hatiku yang berubah. Aku yang tak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Aku harap kau bisa menerima itu, Xi Luhan"

Jantung Luhan seakan berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya kaku. Pandangan matanya kosong, hanya bulir airmata yang terus jatuh tanpa bisa dicegah. Kalimat Jongin masih ia cerna bersama seluruh jenis perasaan sakit yang mendera hatinya.

Suara derap langkah kaki Jongin terdengar semakin jauh meninggalkan Luhan. Sepi. Semuanya kembali sepi seperti malam-malam Luhan sebelumnya. Malam dingin yang menjadi saksi rasa penyesalan terbesarnya hingga membuat orang yang dicintainya menderita.

_Maafkan aku Jongin,_

_Maafkan keegoisanku,_

_Aku hanya tidak rela dia bersamamu._

.

.

.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

AHAHAHAHA XDDDD bikin apa saya ini? Bingung gak sama ceritanya? hehehe... kayaknya saya emang hobi bikin cerita yang membingungkan (tolong jangan ditimpuk). Pairnya juga masih belum keliatan, endingnya kyak pegimana juga masih abstrak. hehehe

Gomawo uda baca. Jangan lupa review, oke? ^^


End file.
